


Happy? Birthday

by TheNako



Series: Oh [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Kevin is a decent person, Mcpricely if you squint, anything is possible when you squint, but then angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNako/pseuds/TheNako
Summary: This is torture.This should be illegal.At the very least, she should be arrested.Gosh darn it, I hate birthdays.





	Happy? Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This time, Kevin is decent!
> 
> Yay!
> 
> Thank you to every single person/alien/other who left Kudos! I actually giggled and rolled around the room and my mom thinks I'm insane now because I'm "writing my science essay"!

Connor takes a deep breath.

I can do this. I can totally do this.

He's a big kid now, and big kids don't cry. Nope.

He tentatively steps into the room.

All of a sudden, a huge shadow looms over him. The one thing that scares him. The tormentor of his dreams.

Mrs. Webb.

“Oh Connor! You’re here!”

She claps.

“Class!”

The noise in the room gets slightly quieter, but not by much.

She claps twice.

“Cla- _ss_!”

The room is quiet, except for a few giggles and whispers here and there.  
That's good enough for her, apparently, because she trills happily, “I have an announcement to make!”

 _Don't say it_ , Connor pleads, but she doesn't listen. Probably because it was only inside his head.

“We have a _birthdaaaay_ with us today!!”

Oh no.

Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no.

“C’mon Connor! Come up to the front of the class so we can sing to you!”

He stands up, face burning. The walk to the blackboard seems to go on forever.

He leans on the backboard for support.

 _Everybody is looking at me. Why are they looking at me? Stop it. Please._  

He has no idea what to do with his arms, his hands, his face.

Tears are threatening to spill out of his eyes. _Don't cry don't cry don't cry._

All he wants to do is curl up into the smallest ball so nobody can see him. Instead, he opts to protectively wrap his arms around himself and looks down at his feet.

_Just let it be over already. Please._

“Connor, are you alright?”

He moves his head from side to side slowly.

“Oh, it's okay.”

It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his back. _Yes! She's going to let me sit back down!_

“Maybe having a buddy will make it better. Huh? How do you feel about that?”

 _Oh_. The weight decided to come right smack down again, this time accompanied with five elephants.

“Does anybody want to come up here with Connor?”

He peeks. Nobody has their hand up, and at that moment he wants nothing more than to sink down into the clean tiled floor, so deep down that he'd never have to come back up again.

“I will, I guess?”

“Oh Kevin, that's great! That's a very nice thing to do!”

 _Kevin_?

He looks up in surprise.

He's walking toward Connor with an unsure smile on his face.

_Wow, he's pretty._

Kevin quietly whispers, “Are you okay?”

Connor says back, “Not really,” and the moment he says those words he wants to take it back because he doesn't even know Kevin all that well and he shouldn't even need help now that he's basically an adult.

He's surprised to feel a hand take his.

They're warm, and a little sweaty, but they feel good.

Solid.

Somehow, he manages to stay standing while the class sings.

“Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to Cooooooonooor,  
Happy birthday to you!”

And when everyone shouts, “Are you one?”, he even manages to let out a little “No.”

“Are you two?”

“No.”

“Are you three?”

“No!”

And by the time they scream, “Are you six?” Connor is ready to shout back with an enthusiastic “YES!”

Kevin whispers, “You did it! Happy birthday!”

His face hurts from grinning so much, and he says, “Thanks, Kevin!”

He starts to move back to his seat, when he feels his arm being tugged back.

“Oh.”

They both stare at each other for a split second before chanting, “One, two three!” and letting go. 


End file.
